


Part of the Pack

by GreyMichaela



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt:  Gabriel works at an animal shelter by himself, and is having a free pet adoption day. When he sees a huge guy looking at the labs, he may have gone a bit overboard with the questions. What? He needed to make sure Daisy was going to a good home....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love my readers? This was a prompt that landed in my inbox yesterday and ended up giving me all the feels as I wrote, so I expanded it into a little story because I loved it so much. (Thank you for sending it to me, Nonnie - it made me happy to write it!)

The tall, gorgeous guy with the brown hair and stunning green eyes introduces himself as Sam and explains that he’s just moved into his own place and he’s finally able to get a dog and he’s so excited because he’s wanted one for  _years._

Gabriel asks what kind of dog he wants and Sam says he doesn’t care, as long as it’s friendly and likes to cuddle, and he likes big dogs, considering his own size.

"You need to meet Daisy," Gabriel decides, and leads the way to her kennel.

Daisy jumps up to greet them from where she’s sprawled on the cool concrete, and Sam bends over and croons to her as Gabriel gets her leash down and slips into the run to put it on her. 

"She’s  _gorgeous,_ " Sam says, and Gabriel can’t help but agree.  Daisy is a young golden lab with a little hound thrown in that makes her leaner and leggier than an average Labrador, with melting dark brown eyes and the softest coat Gabriel’s ever touched.

It’s love at first sight for both of them.  Daisy ignores the allure of the pen Gabriel takes her to in favor of leaning against Sam’s legs and begging shamelessly to have her ears rubbed.

For his part, Sam is utterly taken, bending over and talking softly to her as Daisy pants happily, finding the sweet spot between her shoulder blades that turns her into a puddle of goo without Gabriel even having to show him where to scratch her, and Gabriel’s having a hard time taking his eyes off Sam’s beautiful hands, deftly finding the right places to make Daisy wriggle in joy. 

"How long has she been here?" Sam asks Gabriel eventually.

"Well, she’s actually been fostered with me for the past six months," Gabriel says.  "But my lease only allows two dogs and the landlord very reluctantly agreed to let me keep her temporarily only because this place was full.  She’s here for the adoption day but then she’s coming back home with me until she gets adopted."

"I hate to break it to you," Sam says, grinning, "But she’s not going home with you."

"The only thing I’ve found that bothers Daisy is thunderstorms," Gabriel tells Sam in the parking lot after the paperwork is finished, as Daisy bounces around them and tangles them both in the leash.  "Other than that, she’s as chill as they come.  But here’s my number just in case.  You can call me anytime you have a question or, you know, concern about something."

Still, he doesn’t really expect Sam to call, and he’s startled as hell when his phone rings at two am.

Gabriel fumbles for it with his eyes closed and only becomes aware that it’s raining -  _hard_ \- as he hits Answer and mumbles something.

"Gabriel?"  Sam’s voice is tight, controlled but with a thread of anxiety running through it.  "Daisy’s…really upset.  I don’t know what to do."

Gabriel sits bolt upright.  He can hear howling in the background, the unmistakable signs of Daisy well on her way losing her shit completely.  ”Where do you live, Sam?”

He’s scrambling to get his clothes on and is out the door before Sam’s finished giving him directions.  

Sam answers his front door with worry furrowing his brow and Gabriel brushes by him, drenched from running through the parking lot without his umbrella.

"Where is she?" he asks.

"Bedroom," Sam says briefly, and points.  Gabriel dashes through the small apartment and finds Daisy wedged into the darkest corner of the closet, curled up in a tiny ball, whimpering and trembling.

Gabriel drops to his knees.  ”Oh baby girl, I forgot your shirt, I’m so so sorry.  Come here, love, let me help.”  Daisy’s lifted her head at the sound of his voice and now comes crawling toward him on her belly, ears flattened against her skull.

"What is that?" Sam’s voice startles Gabriel as he’s putting the shirt on Daisy; the tall man moves almost silently, with a grace belying his size.

"It’s a Thundershirt," Gabriel answers absently, fastening the last strip of Velcro as he speaks.  "It helps with anxiety."  Daisy’s trembling has already eased and the panic in her eyes is starting to recede a little bit.  Gabriel pulls her up and cradles her in his arms.  She’s so big she’s overflowing his lap, her nose shoved into the crook of his elbow so that her face is hidden.

Gabriel glances up at Sam with a rueful smile.  ”She thinks she’s still a puppy,” he says.  ”She used to actually  _fit_ when we did this.”  

"Wouldn’t you be more comfortable somewhere other than a wooden floor?" Sam asks.

Gabriel glances around, fully realizing he’s in Sam’s bedroom and there’s Sam  _right there,_ looking far more handsome than he had a right to, and there’s Sam’s huge bed right behind him and - Gabriel scrambles to his feet, Daisy still in his arms.

"I, uh…" he sputters.  "Do you….have a couch?"

Sam smiles at him.  ”Of course.”  He leads the way back into the living room and gestures to the long leather sofa.

Daisy is limp as Gabriel settles himself on the sofa, draping the dog’s limbs across his lap.  Sam hovers next to him, looking unsure, and Gabriel pats the cushion next to him without a word.

Sam accepts the invitation, sinking into the upholstery with a grateful sigh.  His hand twitches as though he wants to pet Daisy, who makes the decision for him by lunging across Gabriel’s lap until she’s sprawled across both men, her back half on Gabriel’s legs and her head on Sam’s thigh.

Warmth fills Gabriel.  ”You’re already pack, Sam,” he says quietly, and Sam gives him a breathtaking smile as he caresses Daisy’s velvet ears.

They sit quietly for several minutes, listening to the rain and the still distantly rolling thunder that makes Daisy shiver but doesn’t send her into a panic anymore.

Finally Sam clears his throat.  ”So…would you like to go for coffee sometime?  I was wondering if you’d be interested in joint custody of Daisy.”

Gabriel’s smile almost hurts, it’s so wide.

**Author's Note:**

> [Thundershirts](http://www.thundershirt.com) are pretty interesting things.


End file.
